Cannons Away
Cannons Away is a series of Brain Busters in the Pirate Seas where the player must use five already-placed Coconut Cannons to shoot down Seagull Zombies. Shooting them earns points and hitting three of more Seagull Zombies with one cannonball results in a combo and more points. At the end, the points turn into coins. To beat the level, the player must beat Penny's target score. Target scores *Cannons Away Tutorial (Day 3): 5,000 *Cannons Away I (Day 11): 30,000 *Cannons Away II (Day 20): 40,000 *Cannons Away III (pre-1.7) 60,000 Scoring 1x Combo! : 1 • 100 = 100 2x Combo! : 2 • 100 = 200 3x Combo! : 3 • 200 = 600 4x Combo! : 4 • 200 = 800 5x Combo! : 5 • 300 = 1500 6x Combo! : 6 • 300 = 1800 7x Combo! : 7 • 300 = 2100 8x Combo! : 8 • 400 = 3200 9x Combo! : 9 • 400 = 3600 10x Combo! : 10 • 400 = 4000 11x Combo! : 11 • 500 = 5500 12x Combo! : 12 • 500 = 6000 13x Combo! : 13 • 500 = 6500 14x Combo! : 14 • 500 = 7000 15x Combo! : 15 • 500 = 7500 16x Combo! : 16 • 500 = 8000 If you solve how much a combo gets then add it, if it not already added. Strategies Save your cannonballs until many Seagull Zombies come onto the screen. Never shoot a cannon to kill only one or two Seagull Zombies. This way, you can rack up big combos. Wait for a wave where multiple curve-shaped waves of Seagull Zombies appear and wait until they come together. Fire Coconut Cannons accordingly to keep them frozen in place and watch the points roll in. Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Pirate Seas - Cannons Away I PvZ 2 Walkthrough|Cannons Away I Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Pirate Seas - Cannons Away II PvZ 2 Walkthrough|Cannons Away II Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Pirate Seas - Cannons Away III PvZ 2 Walkthrough|Cannons Away III Trivia *This Brain Buster and Mummy Memory are the only Brain Busters that the player cannot use Power Ups or Plant Food. * This is the only Brain Buster and level where there is a score. *At the beginning of the level, it says "Ready... set... FIRE!", instead of "Ready... set... PLANT!". *If the player loses, the screen says "Penny is not impressed with your score!", probably because Penny sets the target score in the beginning. This still appears after the 1.7 update, despite the fact that these dialogues were removed in that update. *The player gets coins equal to approximately 1% of the number of points the player scored. If the player loses, he or she will not get coins. *If the player reaches a high enough combo, the message given along with the combo may be the following: **"M-M-M-MONSTER TACO!", a reference to Unreal Tournament's Monster Kill phrase. **"TOASTY!", a reference to the Mortal Kombat's Toasty! easter egg, **"Twiddydinkies!", a reference to the store Crazy Dave owned in the first game. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Category:Brain Busters Category:Cannons Away